Blackcherry
by Gymnadenia
Summary: AU/OOC/Twoshot!/"Kau munafik." Neji menunjukku dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sementara seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Terlalu munafik sampai rela gadismu direbut Naruto.."/anon : disabled/Dedicted to, my beloved husband : LuthRhythm/Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, geje.**

**Dedicated to LuthRhythm, my beloved sister. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur setelah musibah itu.**

**The Sound Track is : Sabrina - , or Mr. Brightside**

**.**

**Just enjoy**

**.**

**Presenting : **

**Blackcherry**

**.**

**Melody 1 : Jealous**

**.**

Aku menarik nafas panjang, membetulkan posisi dudukku agar lebih nyaman. Aku mengambil gitar yang tadi ku letakkan di sisiku, mulai memainkannya. Petikan gitarku mengalun cukup pelan agar tak mengusik siapapun. Aku menyisir rambut model ravenku kebelakang dengan jari-jari tangan kananku. Beberapa kali aku mendesah, bosan. Kemudian ku lirik jam di tanganku. Sebentar lagi, pikirku. Kemudian ku lirik balkon kamar di sebrangku. Masih belum datang.

Kini aku menarik nafas panjang, menarik udara segar yang berada di sekitarku, menghembuskannya perlahan. Entah mengapa degup jantungku menjadi semakin cepat, membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Pikiranku terpacu pada bayangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris emerald menawan pada sepasang bola matanya. Senyumnya, tawanya, semuanya terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku masih memainkan gitarku, memetik satu persatu senar gitarku, mengalunkan akustik 'That Should Be Me'-nya Justin Bieber, lagu kesukaannya.

Aku menyadari kalau bibirku mulai membentuk senyuman tipis, dan otakku masih terpaku pada bayangan seorang gadis bernama 'Haruno Sakura'. Aku menikmati alunan gitar yang seakan mulai menggelitik telinga dan perutku, membuatku ingin tersenyum lebar dan tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Ah sial, coba saja Sakura tau kalau..

"That Should Be Me!"

Aku tersentak, menoleh sedikit ke arah balkon di sebrangku, mendapati sesosok gadis dengan seragam Ame High School, duduk di kursi merah yang seakan sengaja ia sediakan disitu. Rambut merah muda yang panjangnya hanya sebahu itu melambai tersapu angin, sementara senyuman manis terbentuk di bibir manisnya. Degup jantungku memuncak, serasa dippompa dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Sakura? Sejak kapan disitu?"

"Sejak Sasuke-nii mulai memainkan gitar.." Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda ini, menunjuk gitarku dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sakura nyengir, "Nii-chan kenapa nggak menyanyi juga?"

Aku terdiam. Degup jantungku kian cepat. Ah sial! Kenapa Sakura harus nyengir? Mana ada Uchiha blushing? Jangan!

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka menyanyi," jawabku datar, lalu melanjutkan petikan gitarku yang sempat berhenti. "Kamu saja yang nyanyi kalau mau."

Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Suaraku sedang serak.. Gomenne.."

"Hn." Aku mulai memainkan petikan gitarku dari awal. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan! Aku langsung akrab dengan _tablemate_-ku! Namanya Karin," Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Ternyata Ame memang seru seperti yang Nii-chan selalu ceritakan padaku."

"Hn." Aku mengangguk, masih terus memetik senar gitarku. "Ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

"Ada!" Sakura berseru heboh. Ah dasar Sakura, tak pernah berubah. "Namanya Neji-senpai, ketua Student Council! Pasti Nii-chan kenal ya?"

"Dia teman main band-ku.." aku menjawab seadanya. Aku sedikit sebal kalau Sakura mulai membicarakan pemuda lain. Posesif? Mungkin.

"Wow, benarkah? Dia keren ya? Karin juga tertarik padanya loh!" Sakura bersua lagi.

Enggan ku pedulikan, aku terdiam. Pikiranku kembali melayang. Kembali pada ingatan sekitar lima tahun lalu, saat pertama kali aku mengenal Sakura.

_._

"_Sasuke, ini Sakura, teman barumu." _

_Aku menatap bocah perempuan di depanku dengan tatapan khas Uchiha. Bocah dengan rambut seperti gulali itu menatapku takut-takut, lalu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatapku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "A-aku Sakura."_

_Aku tersentak. Dengan bola mata emerald itu, ia terlihat sangat cantik.. Degup jantungku terpacu lebih cepat. Ku tatap tangan itu, menjabatnya. "Sasuke."_

"_Sasuke ini sekarang kelas enam SD, setahun di atas Sakura. Jadi Sakura panggil Nii-chan ya pada Sasuke." Perempuan di sebelah Sakura menepuk punggung Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona pipinya. Manis. Aku mengagumi Sakura._

_._

Entah sejak kapan, perasaan kagum itu berubah. Aku sudah tidak merasakan rasa kagum lagi padanya. Mataku menatap langsung ke iris emeraldnya, menatap tajam. Sakura balik menatapku, bibirnya terus mengucapkan lirik-lirik lagu itu tanpa suara, tapi aku bisa mendengar suaranya hanya di telingaku. Ah, aku tau kalau sekarang memang aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu tangannya menepuk-nepuk, memberi tepukan kecil untuk menyemangatiku. "Nii-chan semakin ahli loh!"

"Hn." Aku kembali memainkan akustik lagu yang ku sukai. Berharap Sakura dapat menebak apa judulnya.

Ku lirik Sakura, ia memutar bola matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian balas menatapku. "Your Guardian Angel!"

"Hn." Aku masih memetik senar gitarku, meredam suara degup jantungku yang ingin meledak ketika Sakura tersenyum, dan memfokuskan pandangan pada gitar agar wajahku tidak hancur.

"Nii, nyanyi dong.."

Aku menoleh, menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri sambil bersandar pada teralis kamarnya, membuatnya menjadi semakin dekat. Aku menunduk, kembali menatap gitarku. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi."

"Bohong!" Sakura membantah, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, "Kalau Nii-chan tidak bisa menyanyi, lalu siapa vokalis band Blackcherry?"

Aku terdiam. Menghentikan petikan gitarku, mendongak perlahan, menatap tepat ke dalam bola mata Sakura. "Aku baru calon vokalis, bukan vokalisnya."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. "Nii-chan yang bentuk band itu, kok Nii-chan yang jadi calon.. ah Nii-chan, bernyanyilah.."

"Malas." Aku masih memainkat gitarku, berusaha keras tak menatap ke arah Sakura, atau aku akan sangat malu menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang namaku.

PUK!

Aku terkejut, menatap benda yang barusan menimpuk kepalaku. Sebuah kotak. Aku melirik Sakura, memperhatikan mimik kesalnya. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah. Hampir saja terkikik geli kalau aku tidak ingat Uchiha maner.

"Nii-chan jahat!" seru Sakura, beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan membanting pintu geser menuju kamarnya.

Aku membuka kotak yang barusan Sakura lemparkan, membukanya. Dua buah coklat berbentuk hati. aku baru ingat kalau sekarang ini valentine. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Aku tersenyum tipis. "Manis.."

.

O.O

.

Aku masih asik memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang di depan yang sedang cuap-cuap menjelaskan visi dan misi klub teater. Suasana ruangan klub yang hening dan hanya di dominasi satu suara membuatku bosan. Aku menguap, mengantuk. Aku mendengar kekehan kecil dari samping kananku, kemudian menoleh pelan, menatapnya datar. "Apa?"

"Nii-chan bosan ya?" bisiknya pelan, binar dari iris emeraldnya jelas terpancar. Sementara rambut merah mudanya mengayun pelan, mengikuti gerakannya. Sakura menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, kembali memperhatikan bocah durian itu berbicara.

Tangannya terketuk ke meja di depannya. Entah Sakrua sadar atau tidak, gadis itu menarik sebuah garis hayal dengan jari telunjuknya, membentuk symbol heart. Lalu aku menelusuri dari tangannya itu menuju matanya. Sorot fokusnya, terpancar ke arah Naruto. Sementara bibirnya menarik semacam senyuman lembut.

Mendadak perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku terdiam. Sesuatu menyesaki paru-paruku. Dadaku masih berdegup kencang, tapi ini beda. Biasanya setiap getarannya memaksaku untuk tersenyum. Namun sekarang, setiap getarannya seakan memaksaku untuk menonjok si ketua klub Teater.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di barat, dan langit sudah menjadi oranye. Aku bergegas menuju sepedaku yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Aku menaiki sepedaku. Bersiap meninggalkan sekolah.

"Nii-chan!"

"Hn?" sahutku seperti biasa. Menoleh menatap sosok gadis yang berlari ke arahku. Sakura.

Sakura menunduk, kedua tangannya memegangi tas hitamnya. "Nii-chan, keberatan tidak kalau aku menumpang pulang?"

"Tidak. Naik saja," sahutku cepat, jempol kananku bergerak menunjuk ke arah belakangku.

Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Cepat _Cherry_.."

Sakura memegangi pinggangku, membuat degup jantungku kembali berpacu cepat, kemudian kurasakan beban yang bertambah pada bagian belakang sepedaku. Samar-samar, ku dengar bisikan dari arah belakangku. "_Cherry_? Blackcherry?"

Aku terhenyak. Sial. Kenapa bisa keceplosan? Aku segera mengkayuh sepedaku, berseru sesaat. "Pegangan yang erat!"

Sakura serentak memeluk pinggangku. Sesaat aku sempat tersentak, lumayan terkejut dengan perlakuan spontannya, dan segera saja ku kayuh sepedaku, memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

"Nii-chan bodoh! Hampir saja aku kira riwayatku tamat hari ini!"

Aku mendengarkan omelan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura, tersenyum tipis ala Uchiha sambil menatap ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu masih mencak-mencak kesal, merasa menyesal sudah memohon tumpangan padaku. "Kamu masih sehat kok."

Sakura berdiri di sebelahku, mencubiti lengan tanganku yang terbungkus jas sekolah. "Lihat rambutku jadi berantakan! Tadi Nii-chan juga hampir menabrak anak kecil yang melintas! Baka! Nii-chan ini sudah bosan hidup ya?"

Aku mendengus, mengejeknya. "Mana mungkin aku bosan hidup kalau ada kau yang.." aku terhenyak. keceplosan. Sementara Sakura melotot, menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatku. Aku meneguk ludah pahit, menyesal. "Yang bisa ku kerjai seperti ini."

"Huh!" Sakura menyilangkah kedua tangannya di dada, marah.

Tanpa ku perintah, tanganku terulur ke arah rambutnya, merapihkannya sebisaku. "Mau rambutmu berantakan atau rapi, tidak ada bedanya kok. Tetap Sakura."

Sakura terhenyak. Pipinya mulai merona kemerahan. Kemudian dia menunduk. "Terima kasih ya Nii-chan, maaf aku merepotkan Nii-chan."

Aku tersenyum tipis, segera kembali datar sebelum Sakura menyadari senyumanku. "Doita. Besok mau berangkat sama-sama?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan Nii-chan?" tanya Sakura pelan, mendongak perlahan. Sementara ku lihat dari jendela, bibi Haruno sudah mengintip kami.

"Tidak." Aku kembali menatap Sakura. "Mau?"

"Asal tidak merepotkan Nii-chan.." ucap Sakura sangat pelan.

"Kau sudah sering merepotkan aku, Sakura.." aku mendengus lagi.

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, tak setuju dengan ucapanku. "Memang ada yang menyuruh Nii-chan melakukan semua permintaanku?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tetap dalam garis Uchiha maner. Kemudian aku menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhku."

"Nii-chan benar sahabat Naruto-senpai?" suara Sakura melemah. Entah mengapa, ini seperti bukan Sakura yang biasanya. Bukan Sakura-ku yang biasanya. Eh? Kenapa dia membawa-bawa nama si Dobe?

"Kenapa si Dobe?" tanyaku pelan, mataku masih terpejam, menikmati semilir angin di atas balkon.

"Dia tampan ya?"

"Hn," sahutku malas.

.

Eh? Kok ada yang aneh?

.

Serentak aku menoleh menoleh ke arah Sakura, menatap gadis yang kini terlonjak hampir terjungkang kebelakang. Wajahnya terkejut bukan main, hingga membuatku terdiam, kembali pada Uchiha maner. "Nii-chan, bikin kaget saja.."

"Kau suka si Dobe?" tanyaku cepat, tak perduli pada ucapannya barusan. Detak jantungku memburu. Mempersempit paru-paruku.

Sakura menunduk, helai rambut merah mudanya menutupi wajahnya. "I-iya.."

Degup jantungku semakin menyiksa. Firasat burukku, memang benar. Aku kemudian menepuk pundaknya, meneguk ludah pahit lainnya dari kebodohanku. "Dia belum punya pacar kok."

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang paling ku sukai. Dan jantungku, sepertinya tambah bersemangat. Dan berikutnya, kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, membuatku menyesali semua **kemunafikkan** pada diriku.

"Bantu aku jadian dengannya ya?"

Detik berikutnya, aku merasa kalau sekarang dadaku sudah di tekan dari berbagai arah, membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan badanku di kasur, headset masih terpasang di telingaku. Alunan lagu itu membuat lukaku semakin besar. Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lenganku, menghalangi sinar lampu yang menyakiti mataku. Mataku memanas. Kenapa Sakura menyukai Naruto yang baru dikenalnya sehari ini? Mereka bahkan jarang berbicara ketika di sekolah! Bahkan Sakura baru bertemu dengan si Dobe hari ini!

Apakah Sakura tidak pernah sadar? Tak sadar kalau aku, yang sudah mengenalnya selama lima tahun ini, sangat menyayanginya, sangat mengaguminya? Ini semua salah! Sakura harusnya denganku!

Kenapa?

Aku terdiam, menarik nafas. Terlalu lelah.

.

O.O

.

"Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh spontan ke arah kiri, di mana sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan seragam yang tidak rapi itu berlari ke arahku. Pemuda itu masih berjarak sepuluh meter dariku, namun langkahnya seperti dipercepat. "Hn?"

"Sasuke, ada yang mau aku tanyakan!" ucap Naruto—pemuda di depanku yang sedang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari itu, kepadaku.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar. Ah sial, pikiranku masih terpacu pada hal kemarin.

_._

"_Bantu aku jadian dengannya ya?"_

.

"Teme!"

Aku otomatis kembali dari lamunanku, menatap pemuda urakan di hadapanku yang menyandang jabatan ketua klub Teater ini. Entah mengapa, firasatku selalu jelek apa bila bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. "Apa?"

"Kamu kenal Haruno Sakura kan?" tanyanya cepat.

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat namanya di sebut. Entah reflek atau bukan. Aku mengangguk. "Tetanggaku."

"Oh ya?" Naruto nyengir. "Pacarmu?"

"Bukan pacarku.." aku memutar bola mataku. _'Tapi calon pacarku!'_

"Oh.." Naruto tersenyum. "Dekat?"

"Hn," sahutku seadanya, mulai tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. Entah mengapa, perasaanku mengatakan kalau kalimat yang akan diucapkan Naruto setelah ini, bukanlah hal yang cukup baik

"Benarkah?" Naruto tersenyum sangat lebar. Membuatku agak risih. Kemudian aku menyandarkan punggungku di tembok. "Kalau begitu, bisa bantu aku mendekatkan diri dengannya?"

Tuh kan, apa ku bilang?

Dadaku bergemuruh. Tanganku mengepal erat. Sementara aku tetap mempertahankan stoic face-ku. Sepertinya aku sedikit menyesal menyuruh Sakura agar satu sekolah denganku. Hn.

.

O.O

.

Aku memasukkan roti melon ke dalam mulutku. Kemudian seseorang terkikik melihat tingkahku. "Heh Sasuke, kau makan seperti nggak dikasih makan tiga hari tau!"

"Hn?" Aku melirik kawan-kawan yang semeja denganku. Tenten—gadis yang barusan nyeletuk, tertawa nyaring, diikuti Kiba dan Naruto. Aku hanya mendelik tajam, kembali memakan roti melonku.

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, sementara roti daging di tangannya masih menganggur. "Eh? Sakura!"

Pemuda berambut mirip buah durian itu berdiri, melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang jauh di belakangku. Aku ikut menoleh ke arah yang di tuju Naruto. Gadis berambut merah muda sedang berjalan ke arah kami.

Aku kembali berbalik, memakan lagi roti melonku. Degup jantungku terpacu cepat lagi. Tanganku gemetar. Sakura duduk di sebelah Naruto, tepat di depanku. Ia tersenyum ke arah kami. Naruto melirik tangan Sakura yang membawa satu bungkus roti melon. "Eh, _Sakura_ suka roti melon ya?"

"Hm?" Sakura melirik tangannya, melirikku sesaat. "Suka sekali."

"Kamu seperti Sasuke saja.." Naruto tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Sakura ringan, lembut.

Dadaku memanas. Degup jantungku semakin cepat, semakin menyesakiku. Singkirkan tanganmu dari Sakura, dobe!

"Sasuke."

Aku menoleh, menatap Tenten yang duduk di sampingku. Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah tanganku, sementara matanya menatapku aneh. "Roti melonnya kenapa diremas begitu?"

Aku melirik ke arah dua tanganku, dimana disitu ada setengah roti melon yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya. Aku melempar sisanya ke meja, berdiri. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu."

Tidak tidak, mana aku sanggup melihat ke akraban Sakura dan Naruto?

Mereka itu kenapa sih? Tidak bisakah bertemu denganku tanpa kontak fisik? Sialan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, mengarah ke koridor utama. Ingin segera kembali ke kelas. Muak. Kantin menjadi sumpek semenjak kejadian tadi. Aku membutuhkan udara segar. Ah, kenapa sih? Aku menyesali semua tindakanku!

"Sasuke!"

Aku tersentak, hampir saja aku menubruk sosok gadis yang entah sejak kapan menghalangi langkahku. Rambut indigonya mengayun pelan, mengikuti satu langkah mundurnya. Mata amethystnya menatapku kaget. "Eh? Hinata?"

"Aku mau kasih pengumuman." Hinata menarik nafasnya pelan, sembari membetulkan kemejanya yang agak kusut. "Kamu dan band kamu terpilih menjadi pengisi di acara penyambutan murid baru nanti."

Aku melotot. "Yang benar?"

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk, memperkuat ucapannya. "Persiapkan ya, lusa sudah harus bisa tampil. Simpan tenagamu."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau sudah kasih tau Neji, Suigetsu, dan Naruto?"

"Baru Neji dan kamu. Sisanya bisa kamu kasih tau sendiri?" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku jasnya, mencoret sesuatu di sana. "Oke?"

"Hn." Aku menepuk pundak Hinata. "Berjuang juga ya, Ibu Ketua Pelaksana. Semoga acaranya lancar."

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum. kemudian ia kembali memasukkan buku kecilnya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Eh, aku duluan ya. ada yang mau ku beli di kantin."

"Oke," jawabku, kemudian kami berlalu, masing-masing menuju arah yang berlawanan. Barusan, barusan sekali, aku merasa ada sesuatu di mata Hinata. Bukan dalam wujud fisik, tapi sesuatu yang mungkin jarang ku perhatikan.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, teringat akan Neji dan Suigetsu yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di kelas, menunggu hasil dari apa yang barusan Hinata beritahu padaku. Sekejap, aku merasa ucapan Hinata barusan seperti mengikis rasa sebalku. Good job, Hyuuga.

Aku menuju kelas secepat yang aku bisa. Yah, untungnya kelasku dapat di capai dengan mudah. Terletak di bangunan pertama, tapi sialnya, ada di lantai tiga. Aku menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan yang bisa aku raih. Tangga demi tangga. Tiba-tiba pikiranku teracu lagi pada Sakura. Sedang apa dia dengan Naruto di kantin?

Ah, sudah cukup berpikir tentang Sakura. Naruto menyukainya, dan aku tak boleh egois. Tumben sekali aku berpikir dewasa..

Aku sampai di lantai tiga, dengan cepat aku masuk ke kelas, mataku dengan sigap menangkap bayangan coklat tua dan putih. Aku segera menghampiri mereka berdua. "Eh kalian, Hinata tadi sudah memberi tahukannya padaku!"

"Iya, kita lulus seleksi!" Suigetsu melonjak, berjingkrak di depanku.

Aku duduk di meja di sebelah meja Neji. "Debut Blackcherry cukup baik sepertinya."

"Haha, karena ada aku, jadinya Blackcherry bisa lulus seleksi!" Suigetsu kembali melontarkan kalimat, merasa aku cuekin mungkin?

Neji terkekeh kecil. "Awal yang baik. Berarti kita harus persiapan. Acaranya kan lusa."

"Hn," sahutku datar seperti biasa.

Suigetsu merenggut. "Ah, aku malas.."

"Baka!"

BLETAK!

Aku cukup terkejut mendapati wajah Suigetsu yang agak hitam membentuk persegi panjang pada bagian tengahnya. Sementara kini mata Neji tertuju pada si pelempar. Sosok berambut pirang tengah tertawa terbahak di depan papan tulis, menertawai wajah kacaunya Suigetsu. Buru-buru Suigetsu mengambil penghapus whiteboard itu, melemparnya balik ke arah Naruto. "Sialan kau durian!"

Naruto bergerak lincah mengitari kelas, menghindari segala serangan dari Suigetsu. Sementara bocah mirip ikan hiu itu mulai mengejar Naruto membabi buta. Benar-benar masa kecil yang diulang kembali.

Suigetsu meraih penghapus whiteboard yang tadi ia lempar, kembali akan melemparnya ke arah Naruto. "Kemari kau _Haruno Sakura_!"

Aku terhenyak.

Jadi Suigetsu tahu kalau Naruto suka sama Sakura?

What the..

"Sasuke.."

Aku menoleh, mendapati Neji yang kini terfokus pada adegan kejar-kejaran ala anak kecil yang sedari tadi dilakukan oleh Suigetsu dan Naruto. Aku menyahutinya. "Apa?"

"Bukannya _Cherry_ dalam nama _Blackcherry_, adalah Haruno Sakura, tetanggamu itu?" ucap Neji datar, sementara kedua iris amethystnya masih fokus pada dua bocah tersebut. Tiba-tiba kepalanya bergerak, mendongak menatapku. "Kenapa bisa si durian yang_ mencuri_ _start _duluan?"

Aku hanya diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Baka Sasuke, sepertinya kau tidak pantas mendapatkan ranking pertama di sekolah ini," ejek Neji ringan. "Hal sepele seperti itu saja kau tidak tau jawabannya."

"Memangnya kau tau?" aku melirik Neji tajam, sementara dua tanganku tersilang di depan dada.

"Hn." Neji mendehem. "Jawabannya karena kau lamban, bocah Uchiha.."

Aku menarik sebelah alisku. "Lamban?"

"Hn," Neji mengangguk. "Harusnya selama lima tahun ini kau bisa merubah statusmu dengan Sakura.."

Aku memutar bola mataku, menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru.."

"Munafik."

Aku menoleh cepat, kembali menatap Neji. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau munafik." Neji menunjukku dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. Sementara seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. "Terlalu munafik sampai rela gadismu direbut Naruto.."

Aku menarik kepalaku kaget. Segera saja aku mendengus, membantah. "Aku bukannya mu—"

"Kalau sudah begini, kau mau apa? Tetap mendekati Sakura dengan resiko dijauhi Naruto, atau menjauh dari Sakura dan membiarkan bocah durian itu memiliki Sakura?" Neji memotong cepat, menjejaliku dengan ultimatum buatannya. "_Pick one._"

Aku kembali terdiam. Ini sudah cukup menjadi PR bagiku.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**OOC GILAA**

**Gomennasai**

**Maaf**

**Saya sudah peringatkan akan OOC**

**Cuma berharap, ada yang sudi membaca fic ini :D dan meninggalnya semacam feedback.**

**Then, see you in last chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukimori Family Production**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Warning : OOC, AU, abal, geje, Seperti songfic mungkin.  
**

**Dedicated to LuthRhythm, my beloved husband. Semoga bisa sedikit menghibur setelah musibah itu.**

**The Sound Track is : The Killers - Mr. Brightside**

**.**

**Just enjoy**

**.

* * *

**

**Presenting : **

**Blackcherry

* * *

**

**.**

**Melody 2 : The Price I Pay**

**.**

"_Kalau sudah begini, kau mau apa? Tetap mendekati Sakura dengan resiko dijauhi Naruto, atau menjauh dari Sakura dan membiarkan bocah durian itu memiliki Sakura?"_

Kalimat Neji masih berputar-putar di otakku. Ultimatum dari Neji, begitu berat. Apa harus aku yang mengalah? Kenapa bukan Naruto?

"_Pick one."_

Dari segimanapun, aku yang menang seharusnya. Aku memang tidak tampan seperti si Dobe. Aku memang tidak sehebat Dobe dalam bersosialisasi. Aku memang tak punya senyum yang dapat menarik perhatian wanita seperti si Dobe.

Aku menggenggam kemeja bagian dadaku. Aku punya hati yang sudah menunggunya selama lima tahun terakhir. Dobe punya apa? Dia hanya punya rasa dalam hitungan hari. Tidak bisa dijamin.

Kenapa bisa begini sih?

Ponselku bergetar dari atas meja Aku bangkit dari kasurku, berdiri. Kemudian ku langkahkan kakiku malas, menuju meja belajarku. Aku meraih ponsel hitam itu, kemudian ku lihat bannernya.

'Dobe'

Tumben sekali. Aku segera memencet tombol hijau di ponselku, mendekatkannya ke arah telinga. "Hn?"

"_Teme, kau dimana?" _suara baritone dari sebrang tersamarkan oleh bunyi berisik—yang entah bunyi apa.

"Di rumah," jawabku seadanya, kemudian aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, masih mengantuk.

"_Krasaks—" _berisik lagi. Aku masih diam._ "Kemari kau, teme! Kami kesulitan! Ruang Teater!"_

Aku mematikan sambungan telepon yang masih bertut-tut itu. Degup jantungku terpacu. Penasaran. Si Dobe kenapa ya? Kok seperti.. sedang.. sedang dalam keributan?

Ah sial. Buru-buru aku meraih jaket abu-abuku, berlari menuruni tangga, berjalan keluar rumah tak perduli teriakan Kaasan yang memanggilku. Segera ku sabet sepedaku, dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah, berharap bukan hal buruk yang terjadi.

Aku melihat bayangan merah muda di pinggir jalan. Segera saja aku memacu sepedaku lebih cepat, lalu berhenti di hadapannya. "Sakura."

"Nii-chan?" Sakura terkejut, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku cepat. Langkah kami terhenti.

"Ti-tidak.." Sakura terdiam, menggenggam baik-baik tas yang ia pegang. "Nii-chan mau kemana?"

"Sekolah." Aku melirik outfit yang digunakan Sakura. Hanya celana pendek dan kaus merah muda yang ia gunakan. Apa tidak dingin?

"Sama dong.." Sakura tersenyum, wajahnya masih pucat.

Sepucat-pucatnya wajah Sakura, aku tau kalau kali ini tidak seperti biasa. Dengan cepat ku arahkan tanganku ke keningnya, menyentuhnya. Aku merasa kalau suhu badan gadis ini normal. "Kau kenapa pucat?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok.." Sakura nyengir.

"Ayo naik," sahutku sambil menunjuk bagian belakang sepedaku.

Sakura mengangguk. Namun aku segera menahan langkahnya yang akan menaiki sepedaku, membuat Sakura terkejut. "Kenapa?"

Aku melepaskan jaket abu-abu yang ku pakai, menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Gunakan. Kamu pasti akan kedinginan."

"Terus Nii-chan bagaimana?" Sakura hanya menatapku bingung, kedua tangannya menengadah menangkap jaket yang tadi aku berikan padanya.

"Jangan ge'er. Bibi Haruno yang menyuruhku." Ah, aku berbohong. Aku mulai membenarkan arah sepedaku, sementara Sakura memakai jaketku yang kebesaran pada tubuhnya itu.

Sakura menaiki sepedaku, memeluk pinggangku. Detak jantungku mulai memburu. Membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Secepat mungkin, ku pacu sepedaku menuju sekolah. Sakura masih mencengkram erat pinggangku. Samar-samar ku lihat gerbang sekolah sudah dekat. Aku memperlambat laju sepedaku, berharap Sakura tak terlalu terkejut bila nanti aku berhenti tiba-tiba.

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah, segera menuju tempat parkir sepeda yang terisi hanya beberapa. Sepertinya oleh anak klub teater. Aku memarkirkan sepedaku, sementara Sakura mulai menyapu lingkungan dengan matanya. Mencari sosok orang yang bisa ditanyai. Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun di halaman sekolah.

"Sasuke-nii, tidak ada seorang pun.."

Aku terdiam. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Sakura, menggandeng tangan gadis yang sudah ku kagumi sejak awal ini, menuntunnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ah sial, bodoh, aku hanya akan membuat jantungku semakin cepat meledak saja. "Coba cari di dalam. Dobe bilang ke ruangan klub."

Sakura hanya diam, menunduk. Membuatku salah tingkah, menyesal telah membuat suasana jadi beku seperti ini. Aku dan Sakura masih menyusuri koridor demi koridor. Menatap setiap papan nama di depan pintu. Masih mencari tulisan 'Klub Teater'.

"Nii-chan.."

"Hn?" aku menyahuti Sakura, meliriknya sedikit dengan ekor mataku. "Apa?"

Sakura masih menunduk. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur itu terkepal erat. "Err.."

"Apa?" sahutku cepat, sementara kini langkah kami terhenti. Padahal selangkah lagi kami sampai di ruang klub.

"Apa ada gadis yang Nii-chan sukai?" suara Sakura melemah.

Aku terkesiap. Degup jantungku semakin memburu. "Kenapa—"

Sedetik sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, pintu klub teater terbuka paksa. Sosok berambut pirang tengah terbatuk-batuk, sementara wajahnya dipenuhi bubuk putih serupa bedak. Segera saja Sakura melepaskan genggaman tanganku, menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah dibalik tirai merah mudanya. Aku masih terdiam, terlalu terkejut dengan sikap Sakura.

"Teme! Lama sekali kau!"

Aku menoleh, menatap si pirang yang kini berjalan cepat ke arahku, menarik kausku, mencoba menyeretku mendekat kea rah ruang teater. "Kalau memang kalian mau memberi selamat, harusnya pada pendiri Blackcherry!"

Aku terkesiap saat mataku dapat tatapan siap mengejar dari seluruh orang di dalam ruangan klub. Ku lihat diantara mereka ada Neji dan Suigetsu yang kepalanya sudah dipenuhi kulit dan isi telur, juga tepung. Ah sial, ini seharusnya bukan 'upacara sakral' selametan ulang tahun!

"Kejar Sasuke-senpai!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik tangan Dobe untuk segera berlari, menghindar dari semua kerjaan anak teater yang rupanya cukup perhatian pada Blackcherry. Aku melepaskan tangan Dobe karena ku rasa sangat mengganggu langkah kami berdua.

"Kemana?" si rambut pirang itu bertanya sambil terus berlari, menyamakan langkah denganku.

Aku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lalu ke belakang, di mana ada segerombol anak teater yang sedang mengejar kami. Aku menoleh, menatap Dobe. "_Putuskan_ sekarang akan bagaimana?"

Dobe kelabakan menoleh kesana-kemari. Kuputuskan untuk menarik tangannya, membawanya menuju ruangan yang paling tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Perpustakaan.

Aku berharap pintunya masih terbuka. Beberapa langkah lagi kami sampai. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Menoleh kebelakang sebentar. Gez, aku tidak bisa melihat anak-anak gerombolan yang mengejar kami. Apa kami terlalu cepat berlari?

Perpustakaan sudah kosong. Ibu penjaga yang biasanya ada pun sudah menghilang. Sudah pulang sepertinya. Kami—aku dan si Dobe, masuk dan segera menutup pintu ruangan. Kami duduk dengen bersandar pada pintu, berjaga-jaga siapa tau ada yang akan memeriksa kemari. Aku melirik jendela, ketika ku rasa bunyi suara sol sepatu mendekat. Langkah demi langkah, semakin memacu debaran jantungku.

"Syukurlah.."

Aku menoleh, menatap Dobe yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Hn." Samar-samar ku dengar beberapa orang berteriak di luar. Bukan samar-samar, semakin lama semakin keras suaranya. Mungkin karena jaraknya yang semakin dekat? Mungkin.

"Mana Sasuke-senpai?"

"Naruto-senpai juga, masa dia ikut melarikan diri!"

"Ayo cari!"

_Ges_, mereka serius. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng, tidak percaya. Senyap. Kini ku rasa semua orang telah meninggalkan koridor ini. Aku mendengar sosok di sebelahku terkekeh kecil. Membuatku menoleh lagi. "Teme, kau benar-benar menyusahkan.."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menatapnya tajam, tak setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Satu, kau membuatku ikut berlari juga." Naruto mengacungkan satu tangannya yang berplester. Terluka?

Aku memutar bola mataku. "_Then_?"

"Dua.." Naruto mulai bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Aku malah semakin bosan, kini malah memperhatikan tanganku. "Dua, kau benar-benar **rival** yang menyusahkan."

Aku terkejut. Dan lalu segera menoleh, sementara mataku terbelalak. _Ges_, apa yang barusan dia ucapkan? Rival? Aku menelan ludahku pahit. Suasana di sekelilingku mendadak pengap, susah mencari oksigen. Apa jangan-jangan Naruto tau kalau.. "Naruto, apa—"

"Hentikan." Bocah berambut pirang itu menunduk.

Degup jantungku memacu cepat. _Ges_, dia tahu. "Naruto, aku bisa—"

"Cukup!" pemuda itu masih menunduk, enggan menatapku. Aku semakin tertekan. Sial.

"Darimana kau tahu?" aku menghirup nafas berat, bersiap dengan semuanya.

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi. Si rambut durian terkekeh nyaring, nyaris membuatku takut ketahuan bersembunyi di sini oleh yang lain. "Teme, kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin roti melon kesukaanmu itu sampai remuk gara-gara kau remas, jika bukan karena aku menggoda Sakura?"

Aku masih diam, masih menatap Naruto datar. Bocah durian itu menoleh, mata blue oceannya menatap mataku tajam. "Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Apa yang bergemuruh di sana, ketika kau melihat aku mendekati Sakura. Aku tahu karena aku merasakan hal yang sama, Teme.."

Aku terkesiap. Dadaku serasa dirajam sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa itu. "Aku bisa jelaskan, Dobe."

"Sudah cukup. Tidak usah pura-pura kau tak perduli lagi." Naruto nyengir, membuatku semakin sesak nafas. "Mulai sekarang, jadilah **rival **yang baik. Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu. Aku akan memiliki Sakura dengan kekuatanku sendiri, tak perlu kau untuk mengalah.."

Aku masih diam, sementara bocah berambut durian itu berdiri, memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, membuka pintu ruangan yang tadi ia jadikan tempat bersandar. Sebelum langkah pertamanya, samar-samar ku dengar, "Oh ya, aku akan menembak Sakura,** besok**."

Suara decitan sol sepatu dengan lantai porselen itu, ikut membawa **sahabatku** pergi. Aku masih terdiam, termangu, masih duduk di tempat yang sama. Otakku masih terpacu dengan kalimat terakhir Dobe. Itu berarti, besok adalah hari di mana aku harus melepas Sakura. Di mana mungkin, Neji akan menertawaiku karena 'kalah' dari Naruto.

Aku berdiri, beranjak meninggalkan ruangan ini. Bunyi pintu berdecit, barusan berhasil ku tutup. Aku segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Decitan sol sepatu halus terdengar. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celanaku. Beberapa kalimat Naruto masih terngiang di otakku. _Ges, _Naruto memang sulit ditebak.

Aku berjalan terus menyusuri koridor sekolah. Sinar matahari mulai berawarna jingga. Setiap jendelanya mulai membiarkan cahayanya membias masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Aku masih berjalan, menuju ruangan klub. Kakiku tergambar menjadi bayangan pada dinding koridor. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku sampai.

Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda keluar dari ruangan tersebut terburu-buru. Rambut coklatnya melambai, mengikuti arah geraknya. Sekarang tatapan kami beradu. Amethyst dan Onyx.

"Sasuke!"

Aku mendekat sebisaku. Buru-buru menghampiri Neji. "Kenapa?"

"Sakura, dia sakit! Kau harus membawanya pulang!"

Neji menarikku segera ke dalam ruangan, tak perduli akan apa jawabanku. Aku terkesiap. Kini sesosok gadis yang baru saja datang bersamaku beberapa menit yang lalu, kini terbaring di atas sofa klub, dan teman-temannya yang mengelilinginya. Sosok pirang yang tengah menunggui Sakura memperhatikan aku, matanya menyorot tidak suka. Aku terdiam. Sempat terpikir untuk kabur dari situasi ini. Namun kini mataku terfokus pada satu sosok. Gadis berambut merah muda yang terbaring di tengah.

Mata emerald itu bergerak, menatapku. Tatapan matanya lemah, seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Tangannya bergerak, berusaha menggapaiku. Sementara mataku menatapnya nanar. Bibirnya yang pucat pasi itu bergetar, bergerak. "Nii-chan.."

Dadaku berdegup kencang. Sesuatu di dalam merasa sakit. Entah apa. Aku segera menghampirinya, sementara teman-temannya menyingkir, termasuk Dobe. Aku meraih tangannya, bersimpuh di sisi sofa. "Kau sakit apa?"

Aku masih memperhatikan Sakura, sementara gadis itu masih diam. Perlahan ku sadari bibirnya bergerak lagi. Tapi tidak berbicara, dia hanya mengukir senyum lemah. Aku gemetaran. Gadis ini sakit. Demi tuhan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kemudian ku dengar lagi suara paraunya. "Dingin.."

Mustahil. Selimutnya sudah sangat tebal. Anak ini benar-benar sakit. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat kuyu. Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak, menggapai tubuhnya, mendekapnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Hangat. Aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang mulai meningkat. Aku tak perduli lagi, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Aku tak perduli Dobe akan semarah apa padaku, aku tak perduli. Aku mendekap Sakura semakin erat, sampai akhirnya ku dengar bunyi gemericing besi beradu.

Aku menoleh ke sampingku, mendapati sepasang kaki tengah berdiri di sampingku. Mataku bergerak menyusuri kaki panjang itu, kemudian menatap sosok pemiliknya. Sosok berambut pirang dengan iris mata blue oceant itu menatapku hangat. Sementara tangannya terulur, di ujungnya terdapat benda berkilau yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Benda yang ku kenali sebagai kunci.

Bibir pemuda itu bergerak. Meluncurkan kata-kata yang seperti berlawanan dengan sikapnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ayo bawa dia pulang, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Bulan sudah meninggi. Sementara cahayanya dengan lembut menemaniku malam ini. Aku duduk di kursi yang ku sediakan di balkon kamarku. Mataku masih terpaku pada balkon kamar di sebrang. Cahayanya masih terang. Masih ada yang berjaga di kamar itu. Aku menghirup udara malam berat.

Udara malam bertiup ringan, menerbangkan rambutku. Aku menyandar pada kursiku, masih terdiam memperhatikan pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka semenjak tiga jam yang lalu. Aku dan Naruto lah mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Naruto menyetir motornya sementara aku memegangi gadis itu agar tak jatuh. Dempet tiga. Benar-benar kacau.

Aku tak menyangka Dobe akan begitu baik. Aku kira Dobe akan membenciku. Aku bingung. Aku menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sementara mataku tetap tak terlepas dari pintu di balkon sebrang.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar jelas. Aku terkesiap. Fokusku kembali pada pintu yang kini sudah terbuka. Sosok gadis berambut merah muda, terbalut oleh gaun putih dengan syal yang melilit tubuhnya. Mata emeraldnya sudah menyorot biasa lagi, tak lag lesu. Aku tanpa sadar merasakan lega di dalam sini.

Sementara seiring langkah kaki gadis itu mendekat ke arah balkonnya, semakin cepat juga degup jantungku memacu. Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf ya Nii-chan, aku merepotkan.."

Aku kembali pada mode Uchiha. Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekat ke arah balkon, bersandar pada tiang pembatas. "Sudah sering.."

Sakura nyengir. "Sudah malam. Nii-chan belum tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. Gadis itu kini ikut bersandar pada pembatas balkonnya. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku terbangun tadi," sahutnya pelan. Kemudian tangannya bergerak menyisipkan beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya ke balik cuping telinganya. "Nii-chan, ayo tidur. Besok kan Nii-chan tampil di acara penyambutan murid baru.."

Aku terdiam. Ges, saking khawatirnya aku sampai lupa dengan hari esok. Kemudian aku menghela nafas. "Kau juga, tidurlah."

Sakura mengangguk. Aku bergerak mundur, balik badan, berusaha meraih gagang pintu kamarku. Sementara sayup-sayup ku dengar, "Aku pasti menonton Nii-chan, **besok**."

Degup jantungku semakin keras. Tanganku sudah menyentuh kenop pintunya, sementara langkahku terhenti. Besok. Besok adalah akhir dari segalanya. Aku menoleh, menatap sosok yang sudah ku cintai sedari dulu itu dengan tatapan sayu. "Sampai bertemu besok, _Cherry_.."

Tanpa sempat ku lihat bagaimana perubahan raut wajahnya, aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintunya. Aku tau sekarang pipiku memanas. Aku terdiam. Sementara degup jantungku terasa semakin berdentam di dalam tubuhku. Aku segera berlari, melempar tubuhku ke kasur. Bunyi berdebum ringan terdengar. Aku hanya bisa berdoa, berharap hari esok tak akan pernah ada.

.

O.O

.

Aku duduk di atas sebuah koper yang ku yakini milik Neji. Koper, err, kotak dari organnya. Aku meraih gitar listrik yang kini tergeletak di kotak di depanku. Aku menyamankan posisinya, kembali memetik satu perstau senarnya, mengecek suara. Aku fokus pada gitarku, tak ingin pikiranku kemana-mana. Apalagi kembali pada Saku—shit! Lihat kan? Baru saja aku bilang, sudah kemana-mana pikirannya.

Aku berdiri, memakai selempang gitarku, masih mencoba membuatku tidak gugup di penampilan pertama kami. Aku hanya menggunakan seragam sekolah yang tanpa jas, juga dasi yang sedikit longgar. Aku masih terdiam, pikiranku kini terpacu pada lirik lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan. Mr. Brightside, The Killers.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu. Aku menoleh ke arah tepukan di bahuku. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang coklat panjang kini berdiri di sampingku. Mata amethystnya melirikku tajam. "Gugup, _leader_?"

"Hn." Aku terdiam. Ada Suigetsu dan Naruto yang sedang berbincang. Ges, mereka tidak gugup sama sekali. Kini menatap ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh gulungan karpet dan kurdin merah. Ruangan belakang panggung. Sementara kini aku berjalan ke arah kurdin merah yang tertutup, dari sana terdengar ribut-ribut. Acaranya sudah mulai dari tadi. Sejak setengah jam lalu. Sebentar lagi Blackcherry akan mengisi penutupannya.

"_Kalian sudah tak sabar ya?"_

Aku meneguk ludah. Sebentar lagi giliran kami. Mendadak tengkukku terasa dingin. Degup jantungku terpacu cepat. Tiba-tiba ku sadari sekarang ada tiga tangan tengah menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Aku menelusuri tangan ketiganya, mendapati Naruto, Suigetsu, dan Neji yang tengah tersenyum menatapku. "Kita bisa, leader.."

Aku mengangguk. "Kita bisa."

"_Nah, penutup yang manis, akan di temani oleh Blackcherry!"_

Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Suigetsu menarikku mendekat ke arah kurdin merah yang menjadi asal dari suara berisik. Sementara dari belakang Neji mendorongku, sambil meremas bahuku. "Tenanglah leader, kami ada di belakangmu untuk mendukungmu!"

Akhirnya aku menengguk ludah, menjejakkan kaki kearah panggung, sementara Suigetsu tengah menyingkirkan kurdin merah yang tadi menghalangi. Aku maju beberapa langkah, dan terdiam. Silau. Lalu beberapa saat aku tersadar, dan menoleh ke arah kerumunan yang aku sadari tak bersuara. Aku terhenyak. Ada ratusan orang menontonku!

Dari belakang ku rasakan tepukan dari tiga temanku. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah tengah, ke arah microphone di sediakan. Kemudian ku sadari sosok bercepol dua tengah berdiri di sebelahku. Aku melirik sekilas, Tenten.

"Nah, ini dia vokalis Blackcherry yang barusan bikin kalian bengong,"Tenten melirik ke arah murid kelas satu yang menonton. Kemudian ada teriakan-teriakan dari berbagai arah, yang tak mau ku dengar. Aku memegangi gitarku, terdiam. Tenten tersenyum, "Jadi, siapa si ganteng ini ya?"

Tenten mengarahkan microphone yang di pegangnya ke arahku. Aku terdiam. Kemudian menarik nafas. "Sasuke."

"SASUKE-SENPAI KYAAAA!" terdengar teriakan entah dari arah mana. Aku cukup terkejut.

"Astaga," Tenten pura-pura terkejut. Lalu kemudian dia kembali menatapku. "Sasuke pemimpin band ini?"

Tenten mengarahkan kembali microphone ke arahku. "Hn."

Tenten melotot. Kemudian mendelik ke arahku. Kesal mungkin? Kemudian gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Karena nanti kita mau nanya-nanyanya, sekarang mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

Sekali lagi microphone itu terjulur ke arahku. Aku terdiam. Mataku dengan cepat menyapu seluruh ruangan, mendapati sosok berambut merah muda yang berdiri tepat di tengah. "Mr. Brightside."

"Okey, _now_, Blackcherry!" Tenten meneriaki nama band kami, lalu segera saja gadis itu menyingkir.

Aku terdiam, menatap beratus pasang mata yang ada di ruangan ini. Aku menarik microphone mendekat ke arah bibirku. Kemudian selintas aku mendapati sosok berambut pink sedang tersenyum ke arahku, ditengah kerumunan anak kelas satu. Kemudian ku lirik sosok berambut pirang di sebelah kananku. "_This song, for __**our**__ Cherry_.."

Aku sesaat melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Dobe. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajah Sakura sekarang. Mungkin sudah terlalu malu, aku jadi tak berani memandang lurus ke depan, dimana Sakura berdiri. Kemudian aku memulai permainan kami dengan petikan petikan gitarku, diiringi petikan bassnya Dobe, dan organ oleh Neji.

"_I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down, because I want it all,_" aku menarik nafas, kembali bersuara. "_It started out with a kiss, how did end like this, it was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._"

Dan kemudian Suigetsu segera mengiringi kami dengan tabuhan drumnya. Aku masih mengucapkan lirik-lirik yang sudah aku hafal itu. Sementara itu aku kembali mencari bayangan sosok berambut merah muda. Aku teringat lagi akan pujian Sakura kepada Dobe. Kemudian aku menarik microphonenya lagi, menghentikan permainan gitarku sesaat. "_But I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control.._"

Aku menarik nafas, kembali mengucapkan lirik perlirik. Aku merasa kalau keringat mulai jatuh dari keningku, melewati pelipis mataku. Aku menatap Sakura tajam, kemudian melirik gitarku, menarik nafas. "_But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes—_"

"'_Cause I'm_ _Mr. Brightside.."_

Aku menoleh, melihat kini Dobe rupanya sudah memasangi mini microphone yang di sanggahkan di telinganya. Dobe tersenyum. Aku mengerti memfokuskan diri pada gitarku, membiarkan Dobe mengambil alih, sementara aku memulihkan tenaga. Dobe membawa bassnya ke depan, mendekati anak kelas satu yang mulai ikut mendekati panggung. Dan bibirnya mulai mengucapkan lirik-lirik yang semula ku ucapkan sendiri.

Aku memainkan gitar listrikku, tak bersuara. Masih dalam diam, sementara anak kelas satu mulai meneriaki namaku, Blackcherry, Naruto, Suigetsu, apalagi Neji. Naruto melirik ke arahku, memberi kode, membuatku diam, menghentikan kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirku. "_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis.._"

Kemudian Naruto melirik ke arahku, membuatku melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. "_But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'Cause I'm_ _Mr. Brightside.."_

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arahku, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Ges, semua ini diluar dari perkiraan. Latihan kami latihan biasa. Tidak ada improvisasi seperti ini. Aku terkejut ketika Dobe berdiri di sampingku, menghadapku, sedang keningnya sudah penuh dengan peluh. Pemuda itu menggerlingkan bola mata blue oceantnya, membuatku mengerti.

Aku beralih, memutar arah ke arah Dobe. Sementara aku tetap mempertahankan posisi di dekat microphone. Kemudian aku mendekatkan diri ke arah microphone, masih memetik senar gitarku. "_I never_.."

"_I never_.." lanjut Dobe. Nafasnya terengah. Dia lelah. Semakin memacu petikan senar bassnya.

"_I never!_" aku menghentak suaraku, ikut memetik senar gitarku dengan cepat. Aku rasakan kalau ada yang menetes dari daguku. Ges, ini menguras tenaga.

"_I never._." Dobe menyahuti. Dan kemudian Dobe tersenyum. Peluh masih berjatuhan dari dagunya, kemudian ia mengangkat bassnya, nyengir. "_For __**our**__ Cherry!_"

Aku terengah, hampir tersenyum kalau saja aku tak mendengar suara Tenten kembali menyeruak. "Yak! Apa kalian suka Blackcherry, adik-adik?"

Aku segera balik badan, mempersiapkan diri menatap murid kelas satu. Semuanya berteriak. Tertawa. Aku terhenyak. Apa mereka menyukai kami?

"Sukaa! Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!"

Ges, aku melotot. Apa kata mereka? Lagi?

Aku menoleh, Tenten tersenyum. gadis itu menyerahkan Microphone yang tadi aku gunakan menyanyi. Aku meraihnya, membiarkan gitarku mengantung begitu saja. "Jadi, coba sapa penggemar baru kalian, Blackcherry!"

Aku terkesiap. Degup jantungku kembali terasa dipercepat. Gugup kembali menguasai.

"Haloo!"

Aku menoleh, menatap Dobe yang tampaknya sudah meletakkan bassnya di tempatnya. Neji dan Suigetsu pun tampak sudah berdiri di sekitarku. Aku sedikit lega. Setidaknya, aku merasa nyaman di dekat mereka.

"Jadi, siapakah kalian?" Tenten menggerling, menatap kami berempat bergantian.

"Aku Neji Hyuuga, dari kelas 2-1," Neji menyahuti begitu di sodorkan microphone.

Tenten beralih pada Suigetsu. "Aku Suigetsu Hozuki, dari kelas 2-3."

Tanpa disuruh, Dobe berteriak. "Haloo! Aku Naruto Uzumaki, dari kelas 2-2!"

Tenten tersenyum. Aku terkesiap. Segera saja aku mendekatkan microphonenya. Aku menarik nafas, tetap dalam garis Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha, kelas 2-1."

Murid kelas satu mulai bersuara lagi. Berteriak. Entah apa yang mereka elukan, yang pasti suara mereka membaur dan parah. Memenuhi ruangan. Tenten mendekatkan dirinya ke arah kerumunan anak kelas satu. Kepada sosok berambut merah berkacamata. Kemudian ia mendekatkan microphonenya pada anak itu. Gadis itu mukanya memerah. Aku masih terdiam, memperhatikan dengan tatapan khas Uchiha.

"A-ano.." gadis itu suaranya bergaung di tempat ini. Di aula ini. "Uchiha-senpai apakah sudah punya pacar?"

Tawa membahana di aula. Termasuk Naruto dan Suigetsu. Neji yang berdiri di sebelahku hanya menepuk pundakku, menyemangati. Aku kembali menarik nafas. "Belum."

Dan gadis itu berteriak. Entah apalah, yang pasti teman-temannya juga ikut berteriak. Berisik. Ges, sumpah aku tidak mengerti.

Kemudian Tenten mendekat lagi ke arah kami. "Kenapa nama kalian Blackcherry?"

"Karena.." aku terdiam. Mataku masih mencari sosok berambut merah muda yang kini ku dapati tengah berdiri dengan jarak sekitar dua meter dari panggung. "Karena Hitam adalah warna kesukaanku. Dan.. Cherrynya, aku terinspirasi seseorang saat memikirkan nama ini."

"Uuuh.." Tenten tersenyum, sementara aula menjadi hening.

Aku menelan ludahku. Mataku melirik kea rah Neji, lalu Naruto. "Seseorang yang sudah ku kagumi sejak lima tahun yang lalu.." aku kembali terdiam. Mataku terfokus pada gadis berambut merah muda yang masih berdiri di tempat semula. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak. Aku tahu ia mendengarkan. Aku tahu Sakura mengerti semua maksud yang ku ucapkan adalah dirinya. Pasti, Sakura mengerti. "Seseorang yang sudah membuatku..—"

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sekelebat bayangan melintas cepat dari arah kiriku, sosok berambut pirang yang kini tengah berlari melompat dari atas panggung, membuat para siswa siswi menyingkir, membiarkan dia lewat, dan ia berlari ke arah fokus mataku tadi. sosok berambut merah muda yang kini hanya terdiam, seakan menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur, menuju cuping telinga Sakura. Menutup telinganya.

"_Jangan dengar, jangan Sakura.."_

Suara Dobe terdengar lirih di speaker. Pemuda itu tak sadar masih menggunakan mini microphonenya. Aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana Sakura, Dobe menutupinya. Aku terdiam, tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku hanya bisa diam, apa akan tetap begini hubungan kami? Baik aku dan Dobe, mapun Sakura dan aku.

.

.

.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin menyentuh lembut pipiku. Aku masih diam, terbaring. Lengan kananku menutupi mata, mencoba mengurangi cahaya yang membuat mataku sakit jika berbaring di atap sekolah. Lelah. Telingaku disanggahi sepasang earphone. Aku masih menikmati suasana tenang dengan lagu yang masih memutar lagu yang sama. The Killers, Mr. Brightside.

Suara pintu tertutup keras. Aku terkesiap, terkejut, segera menoleh, menatap ke arah sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahku. Aku terkesiap. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Hai Teme."

Aku bangun, mengambil posisi duduk, mencopot sebelah earphoneku. Aku terdiam, menyimpan ipod hitamku di sebelah kiri. Kemudian aku meraih lututku, memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajahku di dalam sana. "Ada apa Dobe?"

Naruto duduk di samping kiriku, menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang tersedia di atas atap ini. Aku masih diam, memperhatikan tingkah Dobe. Aku terhenyak menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sempat Dobe ucapkan kemarin. "Sakura menerimamu?"

Dobe masih diam, senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Degup jantungku mulai memacu cepat. Dadaku serasa di rajam sesuatu yang tajam.

"_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis.._"

Telingaku benar mendengar lirik lagunya. Jelas. Ges, lagu ini benar-benar pas. Aku masih diam, menyesap perih dari keterlambatanku sendiri. Ah untungnya, aku memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi..

"Tidak usah membuat kusut bajumu sendiri, Teme.."

Aku diam, menyadari kalau sedari tadi tanganku yang mengcengkram lengan kemejaku. Aku meregangkan cengkramannya. Aku masih menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara tanganku. "Selamat ya, semoga kalian _everlasting_.."

Naruto terkekeh nyaring. Aku terdiam. Mataku perlahan meliriknya. Naruto menoleh, menatapku. "Yakin sekali kau. Dasar Teme.."

"Hn?" aku menatap Dobe bingung. "Eh?"

"Kamu menyukai Sakura kan, Teme?"

Aku diam, menunduk. "Hn."

"Sejak lima tahun lalu?"

Aku semakin ciut didikte begini. Sial. "Hn." Dobe diam. Aku benar-benar malu. Benar.

.

"Kalau kau suka, segera dapatkan dia."

.

Aku melotot, tanganku dengan reflek menarik bahu Naruto, menarik pemuda itu agar benar-benar menatapku. Kami saling berpandangan. Naruto tersenyum. "Oh ayolah Sasuke, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam rasa selama lima tahun dan tak pernah kau ungkapkan."

Aku masih diam. Menatap Dobe dengan beribu pertanyaan yang bahkan lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan kemudian, aku mendapati sekelebat bayangan tengah mendekat ke arahku.

Satu pukulan telak di pipi. Pipiku rasanya nyeri. Kemudian tanganku terulur, memegangi pipiku. Aku menatap Dobe marah, dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. "Dobe, kenapa memu—"

"Kau mau Sakura bersamaku, hah?" Naruto menarik kerah kemejaku, mendekatkan tubuhku ke arahnya. "Mau? Mau melihat kami bermesraan di hadapanmu?"

Aku masih diam. Pikiranku teracu pada kalimat-kalimat Naruto, mencoba mencernanya perlahan. Lalu ku rasakan badanku di guncang-guncang keras. "Dengar Sasuke, aku bertanya padamu. Kau mau melihat aku memeluk Sakura di depanmu? Menggenggam tangannya? Menciumnya? Mau?"

Nyeri di sekitar dada. Ya aku merasakannya. Seperti dirajam beratus benda tajam bertubi-tubi. Sesak. Aku tidak mau membayangkan Sakura dan Naruto bersama. Tidak mau! Aku menggeleng keras. Mataku menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang aku sukai direbut oleh orang lain. Termasuk olehmu, Dobe."

Naruto diam. Iris mata blue oceannya melebar. Aku hanya diam, masih menatapnya dengan tatapan khas Uchiha.

Kemudian kurasakan tepukan di bahuku. Tepukan dari Dobe. Senyum terpeta di wajahnya. "Selamat. Kau lulus. Sekarang, cari Sakura. Dia pasti menunggumu.."

Aku terhenyak. kemudian menelan ludah. ini artinya, Naruto membiarkanku mengejar Sakura? Ini artinya Naruto melepaskan Sakura?

"Tunggu apalagi?"

Aku menatap sosok Naruto benar-benar berkilau sekarang. Dia tersenyum. "Cepat, atau aku akan menarik semua kata-kataku tadi?"

Aku segera menunduk, menepuk bahu Naruto, berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung. "Terima kasih, Dobe.." ucapku sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

Aku berlari menuruni tangga, demi tangga. Tangga berputar. Aku dengan cepat mencapai lantai dua, melihat sosok tiga temanku yang lain. Sosok berambut putih tersenyum lebar bak seringai ke arahku, sementara sosok berambut panjang yang bersandar pada jendela itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, dan Tenten, gadis bercepol itu menaikkan kepalan tangannya ke atas, seaka menyemangatiku. "Ayo! Tadi aku lihat Sakura ada di kelasnya!"

Aku mengangguk, segera menuruni tangga lagi, namun dengan cepat aku menoleh kebelakang saat ku sadari hal penting. "Guys.."

"Hn?" Neji menyahut, Suigetsu dan Tenten hanya meperhatikan.

"Terima kasih." Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku, menuju lantai satu, dimana di sana adalah koridor bagi anak kelas satu. Aku menjejakkan kaki di lantai satu, dan bergegas mencari kelas 1-2, kelasnya Sakura. Susah, koridor penuh sesak dengan murid. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ges, mana sih? Kemudian dari ujung koridor tampak sosok gadis dengan seragam sekolah biasa, berjalan dengan sosok gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata coklat.

**Haruno Sakura.**

Aku berlari, menggunakan jalan yang kuanggap sedikit lengang. Aku berlari menghampiri Sakura, degup jantungku ikut memacu cepat ketika aku tahu Sakura menyadari keberadaanku. Dan dia berhenti di tempat, begitu juga dengan temannya. Jarak kami tinggal lima meter lagi. Aku secepatnya ingin meraih Sakura, kemudian mengulurkan tanganku.

Satu langkah kedepan, aku sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Gadis itu terkesiap. Bibir merah mudahnya bergerak. "Sasuke-nii?"

"Eh? Sakura kenal Uchiha-senpai?" seru, gadis berambut merah di sebelah Sakura berisik, seakan mencari perhatian.

Aku tak memperdulikannya. Kemudian tanganku terulur, meraih sepasang tangan putih pucat Sakura. "Sakura, aku tau mungkin ini aneh. Tapi.."

.

"Maafkan aku! Salahku dulu mengetes Nii-chan dengan bilang kalau Naruto-senpai itu tampan!"

.

Aku terkesiap. Aku benar-benar memperhatikan sepasang bola mata emerald di depanku. Rautnya mendadak murung. Apa barusan?

"Maaf, aku tahu dari Tenten-nee kalau hubungan kalian jadi buruk semenjak aku berkata demikian. Maaf sekali!" Sakura menunduk, menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku mendengus, mengejeknya. Kemudian tangan kananku melepaskan tangannya, meraih kepalanya, menepuknya, mengacak-acak rambutnya perlahan. "Bukan itu yang mau aku bicarakan, _baka_.."

Sakura mendongak, menatapku yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Jadi?"

"Hn." Aku menarik nafasku berat. Meredam detak jantungku yang rasanya sudah ingin meledak ini. Kemudian aku kembali menggenggam dua tangan Sakura erat. "Aku akan menyelesaikan kalimatku yang terputus di panggung. Boleh?"

"Oke!" Sakura tersenyum. Oh tuhan, jangan buat seorang Uchiha blushing!

Aku kembali menarik nafas. Menarik semacam senyum tipis. "Blackcherry, terinspirasi dari seseorang di hidupku. Cherry, dari Cherryblossom yang mengartikan namanya. Seseorang yang sudah membuatku kagum sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Juga.."

Sakura diam, matanya berbinar-binar. Ya aku tahu ia mengerti. Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku. "Juga seseorang yang sudah membuatku **jatuh cinta** pada pandangan pertama, sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

Merah. Wajah Sakura mulai memerah. Mulutnya ternganga. Mata hijau emeraldnya berbinar-binar, sementara bibirnya membentuk senyuman perlahan. Entah gerakannya lambat atau apa, Sakura kini mendekat ke arahku, memelukku. Aku masih diam, sampai akhirnya samar-samar ku dengar, "Lima tahun bukan waktu yang cepat, dan kau membiarkan aku **menunggu** selama itu Nii-chan?

Aku balas mendekap Sakura, membenamkan tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian aku mengelus kepalanya, mengecup rambutnya. "_My Cherry_.."

Dan mulai terdengar berbagai sorakan. Aku menatap berkeliling, merenggangkan dekapanku. Ges, aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi banyak yang menonton kami. Kemudian tatapanku berhenti pada gadis yang sedari tadi masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Matanya yang berbingkai kacamata coklat itu berkaca-kaca, sementara sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jadi.. jadi pemuda yang kamu sukai selama lima tahun itu, Uchiha-senpai kah, Sakura?"

"Hn!" Sakura menyahut. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan paling lembut yang ku miliki. Sakura menarik tanganku, menggamitnya. Sementara ku dengar teriakan anak cewek yang entah siapa. Aku tak mengenal mereka. Kemudian Sakura menarik bahuku, dan ku sadari gadis itu berjinggit agar jadi lebih tinggi.

CUP!

Satu kecupan manis di pipi itu sanggup membuat koridor ini serasa menjadi tempat koncer My Chemical Romance. Degup jantungku pun tak mau kalah berisiknya. Degup demi degup, aku merasakannya. Pipiku memanas. Mata onyxku menatap Sakura kaget. Dan gadis itu, hanya tersenyum manis. Terlalu innocent wajah yang dia pajang. Sial. Semoga saja dia tak akan berhasil membuat Uchiha blushing. Eh? Apa sudah Blushing ya?

.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

**.**

**Halo minna-san,**

**This is the last chapter. **

**Dikarenakan saya ngga bisa ngupdate besok, jadi saya percepat sehari. Maaf kalau memang feelnya ngga kerasa. saya memang ngga bakat. maaf.**

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk LuthRhythm, sayangku yang unyu banget, yang dengan sabarnya menghadapi segala curhatan dan konsultasi saya atas fic ini. Telponan kita 4 jam lebih loh Luth.**

**Dan untuk teman-teman, sobat-sobat dan keluarga saya di Twitter yang sudah membuat saya lupa waktu dan hampir tidak mengerjakan fic ini orz. gez, i still love you all unyuuuu.  
**

**Dan saya ucapkan terimakasih pada : Shiori Yoshimitsu, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Mayuura, Rievechta Herbst, Peaprho, Kazuma Big Tomat, Hydrangea Amutia, Kagurazaka Suzuran, Kuroneko Hime-un, LuthRhythm, Winterblossom Congcrit Team, Haillie Ayumi, Ninja-edit, ChiSa Kiro'YoiD, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Kareruripe, aya-na rifa'i, Kira Desuke, Amakusa Natsumi, gieyongkyu, popoChi moChi, Ayumi Yoshimitsu, Kokoro Fujisaki, dan Hika Midori-chan.**

**yos, maaf bila ada salah kata sebelumnya dalam penyelesaian fic ini, dan miss typo.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Tsukimori.  
**


End file.
